A New Year's Suprise
by The Lori C
Summary: It was a surprising end to 2008 and kickoff to the New Year.


They hadn't even liked each other in the beginning, it was amazing how things had taken a turn almost a year later.

They had met through a mutual friend, which Lorna had originally had crushed on for years before it had become a platonic friendship. But when Paul had initially introduced her to Brian, she had a bad impression of the short blond man–at least at first.

The impression Lorna had gotten of Brian was that of someone being arrogant and even a bit weird. In any case, she tolerated him (albeit _barely_) because he was Paul's best friend and colleague, and the best thing Lorna figured she would do was just to take the high road and be classy about the whole thing. The guy was first and important in Paul's life, and she may as well get used to it.

From Brian's end, he had the initial assumption that Lorna was an uptight prude, a little insecure, and even somewhat judgmental at times. He couldn't figure out at the time what the hell his best friend saw in the much-older woman.

As the weeks, and then months, went by, their impressions of each other had begun to change and an unlikely friendship had slowly begun to develop. Both had found it fascinating how much they had in common in spite of their age difference. On top of that, he had seen some of Lorna's published writing works, and was impressed with her fertile imagination and talent.

It hadn't taken long for them to be each other's sounding board for the other's rant fests, airing out frustrations on a variety of found it refreshing that the guy on her television set every Friday night was nothing like the big-hearted, funny guy that made her laugh and give her a much-needed bolster of morale and self confidence on a regular basis.

Brian would also feed Lorna story ideas when she would get stuck on a topic or plot. She'd gotten a chuckle out of that; if the world really knew where some of these things in written in her stories had come very much from a source that was teaching her to think outside the box.

Just when Lorna had created a good piece, Brian pushed her further, challenged her, encouraged her, and she found herself looking forward to the next challenge. The whole prospect of putting ideas into print had begun to excite her beyond description.

In addition, Brian liked her brain not only because "it thinks like his does," but also, in his own words to her one night during their chats "you're very smart, and very, real, and blatant, and I like that. If you burp, you announce it, and that's a real woman right there!"

Neither of them had come from wealthy backgrounds nor gone to college, yet each had found the other full of intelligence and wisdom that couldn't be found in any book.

If they had come from anyone else, Lorna would have found the array of sex jokes crude, but when they came from Brian and Paul, she found their off-color silliness hilarious. She had also enjoyed hearing about some of Paul's practical jokes on Brian, one of them with Paul slipping Cajun spices into Brian's noodles, and the unsuspecting latter getting the shock of his life and begging for water after the first bite.

But now she was looking forward to a visit from both of them for an impromptu New Year's party; several friends of Lorna's were getting together for a small party (nothing fancy, they all agreed), and she never thought they'd actually take her up on the offer to come. Of course, she hadn't disclosed any details to her other friends exactly _who_ was coming; Lorna just mentoned a couple of friends from 'out of town' would be coming as well.

_Late on Party Night:_

"I don't have anyone to kiss," Brian had whined. "I'm away from the old lady, but at least you brought a random skank to lay one on," he told Paul.

"Dude," Paul gestured toward Lorna, "there's your target over there. If it was a snake, it would bite you."

"_Lorna? _Are you trying to get my dick and balls cut off and fed to my cats? I know you're jealous of my 'gift' of sorts down there, holmes, but damn, can you find another way to abuse me?"

"Very fucking funny, Brian. Look, I know how you two go back and forth with your banter on instant messaging all this time; she's told me how you two talk, not to mention I've witnessed a few exchanges myself. I know when you _really like _someone, dude. Now, she's right here, live and in person; what's one smooch?"

"Okay, but if she kills me, it's been good to know you, man."

"Trust me, she's not going to kill you, and no doubt you'll enjoy every minute of it."

Brian grinned widely. "Come to think of it, I most likely will and then some."

_A short time later:_

"Three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR," the crowd bellowed, followed by cheers and blowing noisemakers and wishing each other a Happy New Year. Lorna had never felt so elated in her life as she did at the moment as she watched a few of the couples exchange kisses.

"Happy New Year, huh?" Brian mused, coming up behind her.

"Same to you," she smiled at him.

"Isn't that greeting supposed to be accompanied by a kiss?"

"I thought that was just for couples," Lorna replied, chuckling

"I think we can make an exception..." He cleared his throat.

And then he kissed her, the feeling of a live nine volt battery being touched to her tongue, and in spite of herself, Lorna was enjoying it too.

She lingered for a moment, and then drew away. "Hey," he protested, "I wasn't done..."

He took care of that right away. His lips found her again, and the kissing grew more passionate.

"Whoa, Christ, come up for air!" Paul bellowed, appearing beside them. "I told you _one_ kiss, you horny devil."

Lorna pulled away, a little embarrassed once she'd become aware of several eyes being on them. "Uh…exactly whose idea was this?"

Seeing she wasn't exactly disappointed, both guys spoke at the same time, pointing to the other. "His."

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up," Brian reminded Paul.

"And_ you _didn't exactly say no in the end, did you?" Paul laughed. "Especially taking into consideration you all but practically molest both of us online."

"Paul!" It was now Lorna's turn to laugh.

"You were right about one thing, PL," Brian patted his best friend's shoulder. "I did enjoy it."

Lorna stared at them incredulously. What other surprises would these two have for her in the coming New Year?


End file.
